Touketsu Clan
'Touketsu Clan' The Touketsu clan is a noble clan hailing from water country that has been gifted with a unique line of Ninja that have been able to perform Hyouton release. It’s not particularly a common trait because of the implications of the blood inherited trait is actually a fairly rare occurrence because of the nature of the elemental affinity. Most ninja are born with a unique affinity for an initial element to which tend to occur seemingly randomly and whilst the Touketsu clan seem to prize themselves in water techniques the rarity comes when a child is born with an equally strong unique affinity for two elements, namely water and wind. While gaining elemental affinity in the two elements is possible for any ninja upon obtaining a degree of talent and understanding with chakra it is only those that have been born with both elemental affinities that have been able to inherit the blood trait of Hyouton release as there bodies are entirely in tune with element water and wind from there birth. 'Bloodline Inheritance Traits' Requirements: The user can ONLY begin with an affinity for water and wind – While other affinities can be gained by other means at later times as usual. 'A Rare Birth *' Requirements: N/A Rank: N/A Skill: Blood Inheritance Effect: The ninja has been born into the Touketsu clan and through the wonders of genetic handing down has displayed remarkable relation to the rare line within the Touketsu clan, being born with both affinity to water and wind the user has the ability to use BOTH elements regardless of there rank While this is an apparent blessing it doesn’t come with its drawbacks, while the child has been gifted with both natural affinities they will soon find that it is not without its drawbacks. Duel affinity is a trait often held by Jounin or at earliest Chuunin and as a result until the ninja has reached that point making use of there affinity requires more concentration and control thusly appearing to make them look weaker as they cannot make use of there affinities with any comparative ease. As a result of this those with a rare birth are unable to use Ninjutsu above there current rank until obtaining Chuunin rank even if they have selected Ninjutsu Master. In addition to this those that have NOT selected Ninjutsu Master as there primary class will only be able to use Ninjutsu of there affinity at the rank BELOW there current rank because by doing so the ninja has shown to give greater interest to alternate, easier forms of training and forsaking there blood inherited birth. TP: -10 'Hyouton Release/Creation' Requirements: A Rare Birth Skill: Blood Inheritance Effect: The Hyouton release is perhaps the most revered inherited trait within the Touketsu clan. This is the art of creating and manipulating ice and as such this trait grants the user the ability to rapidly alter the temperature of water and whilst this can be used to boil the water to high temperature the art of Hyouton is the ability to mould wind chakra into that of water element to result in the creation of ice – When the ice is frozen the users ability to truly manipulate the ice depends on the ability to manipulate water – For example the Ichibi has the ability to simply manipulate water at will, if this were to be done with water the user would be able to move large columns of water in its place. Another example is that of Ninjutsu which takes form and performs an action – The water dragon for example, if it were to be formed into Ice this would transform into a large, mobile and moving ice dragon that would still act and move as though it were water but upon contact would be soon evident that the entirety of the thing was made of ice. - In direct relation to the way in which the turning of water Ninjutsu into Ice effects combat, any water Ninjutsu that is designed to hit or strike with blunt force will gain a power increase of 50% - Attacks that would be meant to impale or cut an opponent, ice spikes for example would gain the penetrating ability. - Defensive water techniques such as forming a barrier of water will increase the defensive power by an additional 50% - Capturing techniques, such as the water prison are assumed to become vastly more difficult to escape due to the strength and solidity of its form literally entrapping the victim in a massive block of ice. In addition traps or capturing techniques that would usually break upon being dropped or release will no longer proceed to do so as the restraining element has been frozen and solidified to a steel like state. It should be noted that the ability to change water to ice cost no additional hand seals. TP: 50 'Single Handed Hand Seal Mastery' Requirements: A Rare Birth, Ninjutsu Mastery Rank: D/C/B/A/S Skill: Blood Inheritance Effect: One of the biggest traits that has been passed down by the Touketsu clan, with there given affinity for there elements they master the users have gained the ability to use that as a means to learn and perform Jutsu with a single handed hand seal. Whilst this ability is quite revered by most it isn’t the most practical of ways to perform Jutsu initially. As such to perform Jutsu of various rank with a single handed hand seal the user must purchase the appropriate level of single handed hand seal mastery equal to the level of Jutsu they intend on using, as such this ability has multiple levels, drawbacks and bonuses. D Rank – The user has barely grasped the concept of single handed hand seals, as such if the user intends on using Jutsu with a single handed seal the cost will become double that of the technique itself. C Rank – The user has grasped the concept of single handed hand seals and is still working on putting them into practice. As a result if the user intends on using Jutsu with a single handed seal the cost will gain 25% more hand seals to perform. B Rank – The user has had time to both learn and trial the art of single handed seals in live combat and the experiences they have gained have allowed them to better perform in practical situations. The user can now use single handed seal with no additional hand seals added onto the value of the Jutsu as a result of having no delay. A Rank – The user now has mastered the ability to perform single handed seals and as a result can now perform single handed Jutsu at an increased speed due to the need of only performing Jutsu with a single handed which evidentially requires less bodily actions then regular hand seals. In addition to this the user can also attempt to use two single handed seals at the same time for two entirely different Jutsu but as a result the user can only do this for Jutsu of rank B or under. S Rank – The user now has completely mastered the art of single handed seals, this allows the user as before to cast single handed seals to the level of being able to count as using 25% less hand seals for Jutsu and in addition the user can also now use two single handed seals at the same time for two entirely different Jutsu techniques without any impairment and at a rank equal to there own. TP: 0/5/10/20/30 'Touketsu Clan Bloodline Techniques' 'Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals' Requirement: A Rare Birth, Hyouton Release/Creation Rank: S Skill: '''Ninjutsu '''Power: 8000 Hand Seals: 7 Effect: '''Demonic Mirror Ice Crystal technique is the pinnacle of the Touketsu clan’s bloodline technique. This technique is a relatively short ranged technique which renders the target trapped within its duration once the mirrors have been erected. Several large ice mirrors will stack up around the victim as the user disappears into the mirrors themselves. Once the target is successfully within the mirrors the mirrors themselves will form a barrier like effect to prevent attack while radiating an intense cold. This cold will over time gradually begin to freeze the very insides of the targets caught within will begin to slow and fatigue as cold overcomes there internal organs and muscles slowing there body to an almost statue like-stand still for the longer the opponent spends within the mirrors whilst at the same time providing the user a gradually accumulating increase in speed for the longer the user remains within the mirrors. -While in the mirrors the user may make use of any Jutsu and or weapons. -The mirrors themselves count as being defensive power 8000 and automatically replenish themselves at the upkeep of ever turn. -For every turn that the target is within the vicinity of the mirrors they will take a 10% reduction in there maximum speed. Once the enemy has lost 100% of there speed they will proceed to take extensive internal damage suffering a heavy shut down as well as losing the ability to any longer perform actions or movements. -For every time that the user shifts from one mirror to the other they will gain a passive speed increase to 10% of there overall total speed. -Should the target attempt to run or leave behind or over the mirrors the user will get get a free strike to intercept them, hitting them which will result in a critical causing 200% the damage with a high chance of allowing a fatal strike. -While the target is present within the vicinity of the mirrors they will be unable to dodge, block or perform partials of either without using 2-4 of there perfect dodge opportunities in place of the 1. '''Cost: 150JP 'Permafrost' Requirement: A Rare Birth, Hyouton Release/Creation Rank: '''A '''Skill: Ninjutsu Power: '''N/A '''Hand Seal: * Effect: 'The effects of the Permafrost are fairly simple, the user makes use of the mixture of there affinities and begin to radiate pure cold from there centre. This intense cold will begin to cover the entirety of a local area in ice, forming solid covers to water before gradually freezing it entirely, covering the ground with slippery ice and causing metal objects, armour and equipment to become incredibly cold to the point of sticking to there users. An example: A man in full plate armour receives the effects of the Permafrost, this causes the armour itself to seize up entirely to the point of losing the ability to function making the man unable to do anything but resort to removing his armour in a rapid attempt to move. Another example: A man reaches to his pocket to throw his Kunai, upon release the Kunai doesn’t leave the mans hand and is instead stuck through sheer cold to the mans hand freezing to the moisture in his skin preventing it from leaving without being forcefully torn off. '''Cost: '''40 'Bale-frost Requirement: A Rare Birth, Hyouton Release/Creation Rank: A Skill: Ninjutsu Power: '''N/A '''Hand Seals: 4 Effect: '''The effects of Bale-frost work much similar to that of Permafrost with the difference being that Bale-frost is directed specifically at a target and is designed to directly assault the users enemy. Initially the hand seals are made as the user gathers breath in there lungs and upon completion of the seals the user will raise there hand to there mouth forming a cone like shape with there index finger. Upon exhaling a powerful gust of air the users breath will humidify combined with the Hyouton release to give the appearance of a blizzard however whatever it touches will be frozen almost instantaneously which makes taking a direct blast of the technique rather fatal. But in addition to this, should any of the blizzard land on its target it will stick and latch onto the targets clothing or body radiating such intense cold that it will feel like an extreme burn not only this but it will begin to grow feeding off the users own chakra to steadily take over there entire body if its not dealt with quickly. The more of the targets body that is consumed by the Bale-frost the more rapidly the user’s chakra is burned up to fuel the expanding process of the technique and the rate of which it spreads. Victims of the Bale-frost that also manage to survive or remove the chakra draining and burning effects of the frost will be left with heavy frostbite in all areas of the body that were covered in direct contact with the frost itself. '''Cost: 40JP 'Exploding Ice Clone' Rank: B Requirement: '''A Rare Birth*, Hyouton Release/Creation '''Hand Seals: 4 Power: 30 Effect: The user manipulates the water into an ice form where it performs like any other clone technique, imitating the user in appearance and personality. However this clone is not able to aid in the use of techniques as too much of its innate chakra is used to maintain its ice form, more so if it is in a hot climate. When the clone makes use of Taijutsu or is engaged in close combat it will be like striking steel in regards to blunt damage, while it can be decapitated as normal its usually much harder to destroy the Ice clone. When the user is done with the ice clone they will have the option of releasing the clone normally to gain there chakra back OR they can use the chakra within the clone to cause a large explosive force to shatter the clone from the inside out sending large sharp shards of ice in all directions. Each explosion will generate several shards of ice to splinter out in all directions; the smaller the vicinity of explosion the higher concentration of the shards they will be and each shard to make contact will cause damage equal to 30 power while having the penetrating effect. Note: If the user is too close to the clone they will also be hit. Cost: 15JP 'Ultimate Ice Defence' Rank: C/B/A/S Requirement: '''A Rare Birth*, Hyouton Release/Creation '''Hand Seals: 4 * Power: 500/1000/2000/4000 Effect: In this technique the user is able to surround there body with nearby water and literally freeze it entirely. In this frozen state however the ice will harden to a steel / diamond level of toughness that will blend in appearance with the users skin making it appear as though it wasn’t there at all in regular weather however under hotter climates the user will develop a slight shine as the second skins outer layer becomes partially liquid. The secondary skin, or shield is adapt at maintaining a high level defence against all but fire techniques of equal to higher rank then the users ultimate defence. When not faced with fire the ultimate ice defence is able to repel a great deal of damage equal to its power and even penetrating attacks will be lucky to force the shield to crack if there is too great a gap in technique rank and power. In addition to this, so long as there is water near by the user can automatically replenish there shield as water will be drawn to any cracks or damaged area of the shield were it will settle and freeze solid. This shield takes no damage if the user performs a Full Evasion. Cost: 10/15/30/40